myristica fragrans
by berryargento
Summary: Stress is something inevitable for the young executive of Yazawa Corporation, yet, there is a different variable that she never expected when she was hoping to relieve her weariness that make her couldn't stop to think about a name.—nicotori, AU.


**notes:** Okay, apparently this is one of my attempt on writing smut. Sorry that I dirtied nicotori/kotonico tag with this fanfiction, but I do hope everyone enjoy this piece.  
This is a tumblr repost, with no beta in the moment.

 **Warning: NSFW ahead, you have already been warned!**

 _"Stress is something inevitable for the young executive of Yazawa Corporation, yet, there is a different variable that she never expected when she was hoping to relieve her weariness that make her couldn't stop to think about a name."_

* * *

[myristica fragrans]  
 **nicotori** ; AU

* * *

i.

* * *

Everything was very usual for the young executive of Yazawa Corporation. The rightful owner and the number one person who made the whole advance of the company until this very second always thought that work is everything and perfection is what that she must sought out of everything. Idol industry is not as simple as becoming an icon; there always something in way, something that needed to be solved, something that needed an innovative approach.

However, there is times when she needs to cope up with her stressing and tiring line of work, as well as phone calls and tender problems. Today was no exception, as in economy, stock markets and business favors fluctuate and change as fast as the wind blows, that is same as what idol marketing has in store. She needed to arrange an emergency meeting, not to mention that there might be another form of precaution that she must take.

"I need your sign on these papers, boss," her purple-haired secretary walked from the door and handed a bulk of files. "What's with the wrinkle on your forehead?"

"Nothing. Just a bit of stress gnawing me." Nico shook her head. She read and re-check the documents before slipping her signature at the end of the papers.

Somehow, the purple-haired woman smiled. She raised herself and took a seat on the edge of the table, crossing her legs as well. Her smile growed to be a more mischievous one as suddenly she stroked her finger over the boss' cheek. "Shall I ease your stress?" she spared a wink. "Nicocchi?"

Her blank expression didn't cease to change. "Nozomi, please. We have a meeting in an hour."

"Aww, no fun," she faked a pout. "Well, I have to supervise everyone this night so I can't sneak in to your apartment today ufufu."

"Nozomi." Nico death-glared the secretary. "Stop it, remember that I'm your boss."

"I know boss, I know," she giggled. Toujou Nozomi returned to her feet and tidied up the files on the table. "Oh yeah, maybe you are interested in this kind of refreshment."

Nico raised half of her brow as Nozomi gave a card on her desk. There was nothing except one telephone number there written neatly in black ink on the pure white card. Though slowly, she could smell a faint of strong perfume eminated from it, and it was not Nozomi's.

It must be that thing called strip clubs, or brothels, or something like delivery health that often she heard from other bosses' talk.

Or, yeah, just _something_.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"'Cause you really need a space for relax." Nozomi smiled. "Don't worry, it is not that cheap-leveled, my old friend is the one who owned the place. I highly-recommended it."

* * *

ii.

* * *

"You got an order tonight," the blonde owner said. "A boss from famous idol corporation Yazawa, to boot. Here's the address."

The grey-haired woman, who just arrived at the dressing room blinked. She was hesistant, of course, because the owner usually gave her something like in-call works, not out-calls. She was used to be choosen if it is 'a boss from big company' request, but then again she dislike to serve some middle-aged man because some of them might gave her additional strain that she never liked.

"Why do you choose me? I mean, there's other—"

"It wasn't a specific request, so I pulled our trump package." She clapped her hands. "I will be happy if it will lure to another recurring customer! Everyone loves your moves, after all."

She nodded. "I hope the old man didn't get too many orders ..."

Elichika managed to have another sly smirk to her precious property before giving her a light squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Minalinsky," she whispered. "You will be surprised, and I hope you are very prepared to go and please our client, okay?"

"Do I need to get more money from him?"

"Just do what you like~"

* * *

iii.

* * *

She was surprised.

Minalinsky was surprised to see that when the door opened, what greeted her was a petite woman with raven hair that she let down freely, and a loosened black tie on her white shirt. She was right with the name plate, so she must not be mistaken, but—

Her ruby orbs were sharp, looking at her amber with not a welcoming gaze, akin to every executive that her boss ever told to her; cunning and unforgiving, a survivor of very harsh reality that needed to be soothed, or to be tweaked as to release their unknown meaning.

Her uncertainty of her client washed away as those eyes enraptured her.

"Are you Minalinsky?"

The grey haired woman nodded, her hands scruched the tip of her maid outfit. Nico welcomed her in, to her huge and humble apartment and tell the call girl to sit on the sofa.

"... Yazawa-sama?"

"Call me Nico."

"Nico-sama, then," shivers traveled down her spine as the high-pitched voice called her name with such fashion. "What do you want me to do?"

She averted her gaze as she took a seat on the other sofa across the maid, "I don't have any special request."

Minalinsky rolled her eyes before she approached the young executive, still feeling a bit unsure about what to do. She rested her hands on the latter's thigh to open her legs, bringing herself down to see the blank gaze of ruby once more.

"Then, I will do _this_."

Nico observed her guest slowly; a maid dress, a lovely aura. She was indeed just like the owner described; sexy maid that will make you think twice before inviting her in, such lovely and innocent in appearance, but it is her appeal nonetheless. The owner added that she is not someone simple, not someone that you could entirely control; was that really the truth?

The executive's interest suddenly piqued.

She could see the maid smile, as she leaned in, not too close to touch, just as she slide her body along Nico's very slowly to make her breath halted. She repeated twice before she turned and sway her hips for the raven-haired woman to view. Minalinsky leaned in once more and swayed her hips just on the top of Nico's thigh in circular motion. A lump formed on her throat as the moves didn't last long, Minalinsky pulled herself to change her position to face Nico. She climbed, fingers stroking along ghostly on her top as the grey-haired woman grinded further down teasingly; once, twice—

Minalinsky used her fingers to caress Nico's jawline to her chest while she keep her grinding all the way to her groin in a very slow speed. She mentally tried hard not to look down _too much_ , not moved her hips along the rhytm. She could only muster her fingers to dig on her comfy arm chair.

The raven-haired woman was in a loss of words. Those ambers were half-lidded, her neatly-arranged grey hair was dishevelled, and Nico could hear a bit of her uneven breaths along the line.

Since when the room become so hot? Since when she felt so ... out of air?

"N-Nico-sama. "

Nico breathed heavily at the voice of her name. It was so ... sweet, and—

The raven-haired woman moved her hands to hug the body of the maid ever so suddenly, her grinding adventure stopped abruptly and Nico pulled the woman closer, for her to yelp.

Something clicked on her mind.

"Minalinsky," she managed to control her urge. She stroked the back of the maid. "Continue to grind. Close, like this. Don't hold back your voice."

The maid nodded. First grind sure sent another shiver down to her spine, as the woman desperately called her name. She knew, she knew that it wasn't fake, it wasn't fake, it was purely desire that voiced her needs, not—

The woman in front of her was _too hot_ to be true. She didn't mind per se for the woman she never knew right on her view now lusted for her, she would never mind.

"Nico-sama— _ah_." Minalisky continue to moan in pleasure, Nico tightened her embrace as the ride going on and on. The grinds grew faster, wilder, with more fervency, sweats began to trickle down to her forehead as she was flabbergasted with the view, with thw intensity, with the heat that fleetingly passed her crotch— "I-I'm going to—"

The squeal was loud. Minalinsky jerked her hips over before she fell limp on the top of Nico's.

She barely felt something wet below, perhaps staining her expensive pants, but she cared no more about those. Nico smiled softly when Minalinsky looked her in eye, still full of need and lust. Maybe just a dry hump won't be _enough_. Maybe just a night like this won't be _good_.

"Nico-sama ..." she called once again. "I-I'm sorry that I ruined your—"

"It's okay," she cut quickly. "You were doing good," she felt her jaw slacked. "Can I request for another pose?"

* * *

iv.

* * *

She hates those ruby orbs. She hates the look that she gave her. She was seeing her all the same, just like a toy for pleasure. She was nothing more than a girl with a title of Legendary Maid.

Ah—this feeling again. This feeling of _uselessness_.

Minalinsky buried her face in her palms, as recollection of the past night is burned to her brain. Yes, she indeed do her job like usual, _like she always do_ , she would forget it on the next day and carry on, however—

That night was different.

Those red eyes that looked along the line of her body was giving her many interpretations. Although, what she could hear from the tone of young Yazawa executive was nothing but emptiness, something meaningless and some parts that she didn't want to hear.

A repentance from all of her customer's plea.

 _Fuck me, I already paid you for it_.

"Minalinsky? Hello?"

"O-Oh, owner! I'm sorry, were you calling for me?"

"About six times," she sighed. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick today? Your face is red."

"N, No, umm, I was just thinking about something, that's all," She waved her hand. "Is there an order for me?"

* * *

v.

* * *

"Nico-sama—"

The sounds she makes is the song for her ears. Every jerk, every time she begged more of her touch, every time her body clashed and touched, every time her fingers traced over the frail-looking body that made of glass—

Nico panted hardly against Minalinsky's neck. She wasn't sure that it was her desire or something else that pushed the woman from where she came, ravaging her lips roughly while pinning the maid to the nearest wall of the entrance of apartment. Nico didn't mind if anyone saw them, the entire floor was her property, she could erase the possibility of being watched and caught in action, pleasuring herself over a call girl.

"Nn—Nico-sa— _ahh_."

The raven-haired woman proceed to lick her neck, lightly nibbling and biting for her moans to ring freely for her to hear. She was aware from the last week's exertion that her weak point is around her neck, and that she began her experiment on every inch of the skin she could reach—

"Minalinsky," she whispered. "Minalinsky."

"N-Nico-sama," she heaved. Her knees already feeling weak. "D-Don't do that or I will—"

"I'll catch you," Nico replied. "I won't let you fall."

* * *

vi.

* * *

"Seems you will go home fast this Thursday again, boss."

Nozomi sing-song voice snapped her from her trance, her pen slipped from her grasp. Her secretary always suspected everything, in any moments. She would notice something fishy going on just by a simple glance of eyes, and she would always report to Nico if it is about her workers but—

She didn't think that Nozomi already smell something behind her 'Thursday night's' activity. At times, it is booked only as 'I want to observe our outing project' kind of excuse and Nozomi just nodded and let her go.

"How do you know?"

"Well," she scratched her cheek. There was an awkward pause.

Nico absent-mindedly rested her head on her palm, "... what?"

"Nothing. I hope that I didn't get my hunch right~"

vii.

Elichika hummed, "Guess what? It is Yazawa-san again for this Thursday night."

She couldn't believe her ears.

Minalinsky scratched her cheek, she fidgeted uncomfortably and averted her gaze from her boss, earning more question popped inside the blonde's head.

Nico-sama.

At first, it was – astonishing.

She never felt anything like that before.

Yazawa Nico, Yazawa Nico, _Yazawa Nico_ —

That executive was very _pleasureable_. No, perhaps not that kind of word could describe her. Minalinsky couldn't forget every sensation that she experience that night out of her mind. She was going to tease her, but then again she wast lost to her own lust, her own urge to the woman she only met once.

Minalinsky was deep in her own thoughts. Like, she enjoyed her Thursday's exertion, much like she did on her other job that she could consider as 'favorite' among all, but her mind spiraled into one conclusion, one dot, one thing that she couldn't erase every time she heard Yazawa Nico.

But then again—

She just treated her as nothing.

She was simply a 'person' to satisfy her 'stress'.

But, _no_ , it's not as simple like that.

Minalinsky knows that Nico is not the same as her other customer.

It's on her gaze. Those ruby orbs, those locks of raven, those feeling that grows when Nico touches her, those butterflies that dances wildly inside her pit of stomach, those beats within her heart, those—

That eyes welcomed her, that eyes entranced her, that person, she—

She is in love.

"Can you ... cancel it? Or make someone else do it?"

"What's wrong? I think you enjoyed it."

"I-I have my reason not to. That's all."

 _Minalinsky, you are just a nuissance, your feelings is a mere nothing for a boss to some big company, please, please just go from her life before you can't hold back your unreturned feelings anymore._

* * *

viii.

* * *

Nozomi was surprised to see that her boss is available now all days through the week. Well, 'surprised' is understatement, she was _baffled_ to see that Yazawa Nico that had been taking her time to kick back and relax is now back with her full-throttle workaholic mode. She didn't mind an extra work for her, however, the way her boss react was unsettling at best.

"Boss?"

"Spit it out, I have no time."

"Something wrong with your Thursday night's fun ride?"

Bingo, she was right, as Nico directed thosee cold red eyes to her way, boring the secretary with nothing but the sharpest glance ever.

"C'mon boss, it's not like you can hide from me~"

Nico didn't trust that smirk of Nozomi at all. She would never trust herself to give in and tell her secretary about her life though the purple head was the one who dragged her to a new meeting, so ...

"Tch." she clicked her tongue. "Fine. I will talk."

The boss told about the girl, the one that Nozomi recommended, Minalinsky. Her appearance, her figure, her way of talking, her way of politeness, the way she made Nico's interest piqued. She was different, her aura is different, she is not a simple call girl, she is not a prostitute in her eyes. And the fact that somehow she distanced herself from her visually, rejected her 'order' when she needed, she—

"I don't know why, I just can't seem to get her out of my mind," Nico shook her head. "Can you help me?"

Nozomi's lips upturned, this time with no harm that Nico could detect.

"I can help your lovesick mood."

"—What, say that again!?"

"Boss, you are in love with that girl. Admit it."

Nico bit her lips and clenched her fist. Love? Just what kind of L word is that? She never cease to think that she might fall in love, let alone to a prostitute, to a person that she met only once a week, a person that looks like a simple bystander.

Yazawa Nico could never believe it.

"Why don't we go to the actual place of this prostitute business for you to decide as what to do?" Nozomi offered. "Though I hope you will double my salary this month, ufufu."

* * *

ix.

* * *

Elichika was surprised to see that her colleague came to visit her, along with her supposed-to-be boss. Nozomi already filled her on the phone, but she was never expected that it is Yazawa Nico, the real Yazawa Nico that succeded to be a number one at idol industry as a very charismatic businesswoman—so the magazine and TV interviews said. However, it wasn't the issue there, it was that Yazaa Nico herself that was always requesting for Minalinsky every Thursday night and now, she was asked by Nozomi to—

"My boss want to buy her."

The blue orbs bulged, as well as the red ones.

"I'm sorry but Nozomi, I didn't ever want to sell—"

"Come on, Elichika," Nozomi's voice went low. "Minalinsky is here, isn't she? Just surrender and take the money."

"No, she is not here, really! She was doing another orders already!"

 _Orders_ , and Nico felt her ears going deaf for a split second. Orders, she said, so the girl already went out and she has no choice but to come back tomorrow or—

"Boss, is something wro—"

"Ah, speak of the devil."

Elichika scratched her neck. Nozomi is now beamed more than when she came by. Nico swallowed.

Grey hair that is wrapped in green ribbon, maid outfit that hugged her curves, her face, her smooth creamy skin—

Minalinsky, it is her. It is _really_ her.

.

.

.

"Boss, what do you say?"

"I will buy her," Nico said in reflex.

"Uhh, Yazawa-san, we didn't—"

"I will pay whatever the price is," Nico stormed. "Please."

[The sentence left forgotten.—"I love you, Minalinsky." as Nico dragged the woman to her car.]

* * *

xi.

* * *

The trip of going back to Nico's apartment went in silence. After a helpful negotiating words from Nozomi and the way she begged, Elichika decided to sell Minalinsky to her. Nico was thinking all the time she drove her car whether she did the right thing or not. Minalinsky is now seating on the passenger seat, looking at anywhere but her and saying nothing all the time.

When they get to her apartment block and to her bedroom, she finally spoke;

"I never agreed on this."

"Why you never said it from the beginning?"

"Like you would listen, Nico-sama," she retorted. "You have all of your money to pay whatever it is in the world."

Nico loosened her tie, she sat up beside the grey-haired maid, locking gaze with her fiery-looking amber. She is indeed angry, she is indeed didn't accept her decision. She—

"Nico-sama, what are you doing— _ah_!"

Nico tied Minalinsky's hands with her black tie and pushed her down to the bed. Minalinsky keep struggling against the bound, but Nico didn't bother to give an opening for her to flee.

"Shut up," she obliged. Nico pressed her body and whispered huskily on the maid's ear. " _I want you_."

That sentence rendered her sense blank, however, she reacted as fast as possible as a tongue grazed her neckline area, an electric sensation ran through her body and she jerked violently to every suck, bite, and lick against her neck's pulse. Nico's fingers trailed down, carresing her breast that still clothed, before going down to untie the ribbon on Minalinsky's maid outfit and made a full access to her mounds.

Nico felt she was on fire.

"Nico— _nngh_ —sama, stop—"

 _Like she would ever listen to that, Nico really wanted her, so bad that it hurts—_

Nico broke her access to the core of Minalinsky, spread her legs wide despite the latter's struggle to clamp it shut.

Minalinsky didn't wear anything underneath; no bra, no panties, she was _open wide_ for anyone to _taste out_.

Her tongue hungrily dipped in, circling over the wet entrance and sucking on the flowing juice. Minalinsky called futily to Nico's name over and over, thrashing, gasping and moaning as Nico entered her labyrinth. The thrust of her tongue going faster and faster, until the insides of the maid tighten; it seems that Minalinksy will reach her peak—

Minalinsky's whole body jerked as she reached her climax, juices overwhelming Nico's mouth at once she come.

"Nico-sama ..." she called within tired breaths.

[ _"Just what am I to you?"_ —the words left unsaid as she drifted off to sleep.]

* * *

xii.

* * *

When the grey-haired woman woke up, it was already morning. She turned to feel that nothing was present beside her. Minalinsky opened her eyes and she saw that there's complete void beside her, on the nightstand, there was a note with paper left, along with a sum of money and a keycard. She pulled the blanket—feeling a bit cold as she was bare naked—as she moved herself to read the neat writing inscribed on it.

 _"I'm going to work, this is my apartment keycard and money for you to buy clothes and something to eat. I will be back later." – Nico._

Of course, after all she is a boss for a big idol company, she must be very busy that she is gone at a very morning.

After awhile, she decided to get up, finding something for her to wear temporarily as she washed and dried her maid costume. Nico is smaller than her, so she find nothing she could wear in the wardrobe. She moved on to other cabinet and finally found an oversized white shirt for covering herself and searched for washing machine to clean her maid outfit before eventually buy clothes and something to eat, as the note suggested.

She walked outside Nico's room. Nico's apartment is very clean and neat, seems like she was never there, everything looked off and untouched. After finding that the washroom and big bathroom was not far from Nico's room, she paced back to the center area.

At the front before the door, a coffee table with simple sofa set laid. There are photos lined up on the desk that separated kitchen and living room, and there are several cut article within a nice frame hung there,

 _Yazawa Corporation First Debut!_

 _Yazawa Corporation's Idol Koizumi Hanayo was on the top of Japan's Idol Chart._

Minalinsky faintly saw Nico smiled at every black-and-white photographs that signified her success. She trotted at the photo collection, seeing more and more expression of Yazawa Nico and smiled fondly at the sight. These indicated that she is devoted to work and would strive for perfection for everything she worked on, though, because of that, she rarely had any other kind of fun, that was pretty much portrayed over her tired face whenever Nico was "taking" her.

However, same question popped as she managed to think more and more about her.

 _Is it alright to love her?_

"I want her to relax ..." she mumbled. "... a, and I will help her to ease her stress."

Heat making its way to her cheek, gradually her heart getting warm by seeing Nico's small world every now and then. She hugged the frame of one of Nico's photo in her arms, sighed ruefully and tried to calm her heartbeats that went over to allegro.

The session they did last night, half of her brain rejected it although the other half was pleasured by it. She felt like she had been sinning, just wanting to see her again, to gaze at those ruby that entranced her, to call and yearn her name, to caress every inch of the petite figure and to relish herself—

"Minalinsky, calm down." she said to herself.

 _In what way Nico sees her exactly? Is it a sin to keep this one-sided love going? Is it wrong to keep loving her?_

* * *

xiii.

* * *

"I need your help, boss."

Minalinsky came in casual clothes that she bought from a clothing store beside her boss' shop. After all, it would cause a ruckus at Akihabara if she spotted in maid outfit for too long while she's not working, it has been a regulation. She came to return the maid outfit to her boss and shared a story with her.

Elichika is the one who introduced her to her work and taught her, after all.

"But I think ... yeah, Yazawa-san is not like that kind of corporate owner, trust me," Eli patted her head. "Well, though if you feel uncomfortable or something, you can always go here and I will help you to break your connection with Yazawa-san."

 _She is in love, but she was a mere—_

* * *

xiv.

* * *

Minalinsky was unsure what to cook for dinner. She managed to get materials to make a sukiyaki along with warm miso soup and some other vegetable dressing. It has been a while since she cooked much for two people. On top of it, she was not really confident that her cooking will appease the young corporate of Yazawa, but this is as much as she could do in her capacity as someone that 'come to Nico's life without permission'.

One hour passed, the clock already striked to nine pm.

A shrill ringing of telephone jolted her from her train of thoughts.

"H-hello? Uhh, Yazawa residence here."

 _"Minalinsky, it's me."_ Nico's voice could be heard across the line. _"I'm sorry, but I will be home late tonight ... uhh, you can go to sleep before me, don't bother to wait for me."_

Of course, she is a busy person, she couldn't expect that Nico would be home early—

 _"So ... good night."_

And she hung up.

.

.

.

The routine repeated every day, every night,

Nico got home without Kotori's knowing at best, she soundlessly enter the apartment, seeing that it was already void of the prescense of someone. Nico huffed as she opened her suit and loosened her tie before trotting to the kitchen. Minalinsky would always left a food for Nico to eat at the refrigrator along with a note to reheat it. A smile was apparent on her lips as she opened the refrigerator and reheat the food in the oven.

Even if she had already eaten with her colleague, she would always still eat the food Minalinsky prepared for her, every day, every night.

After Nico set the oven at the designated time, she decided to walk into her room to see that the woman in grey hair was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Ever since they met, everything changed drastically for her. Nico slowly drifted from her busy and focused personality to a happier and relaxed one.

Nico really wanted to have a day off to finally confessing about her feelings toward Minalinsky, as well as asking for her real name. Yes, she knew from Nozomi and Elichika that Minalinsky was only a stage name, and Elichika won't leak the name, eventhough she already "buy" Minalinsky out. That blonde owner urged about 'ask her yourself' kind of thing.

Nico crouched to the bed, trying not to shake it too much that it will startle the young woman, she was thankful of he petite stature this time, that her weight might not cause the bed not to violently moved. Nico settled beside Minalinsky's peaceful sleeping face, her hand moved to stroke the grey tresses tenderly, smiled to herself as her fingers trailed to pat the grey head,

"I really love you, y'know," she whispered, almost inaudible. "I hope ... the day will come for me to finally say it properly to you."

The raven-haired young corporate leaned in and kissed the latter's cheek affectionately, before she went back to the kitchen and eat her own food and went to get a sleep.

* * *

xv.

* * *

At last, the Thursday night where Nico could slack off finally come after a long three weeks (or she already lost count of it since she was so busy). She needed to sign a few papers, contacting her number one top idol to ask about the change of her schedule and she could exit the office for good.

However,

A storm was coming, the clouds outside darkened and thunder was showering through the glimpse of the sky. Rain began to pour down on the Earth—

"Boss,"

"What is it Nozomi?"

"You haven't give me a reward for hooking you up with that call girl."

Nico arched her brow, "—Huh?"

Nozomi unceremonially locked the room from inside, she waved the key in front of Nico's face before slumped it down inbetween the valley of her big mounds.

"You promised me to have _a play_ or two, Nicocchi." The purple-haired secretary smiled menacingly. "Hope you didn't forget your own promise~"

The boss gulped as Nozomi went on her desk, sitting with legs crossed and blazer unbuttoned, her cleavage is on full view.

"Don't you want to go home early today, boss?" Nozomi's fingers trailed to her jaw. "Then come and get your key."

Nico got up from her seat and faced Nozomi whose crossed her arms, sitting on the sofa. The raven-haired woman raised her hand to reach her secretary's soft mounds rather roughly. She gritted her teeth as she found that it is quite impossible to simply reach out for the key unless she made Nozomi going off her guard, stripped her of her clothes and—

"Ahn, boss, you grope it too strong~"

"Don't mess with me, Nozomi." she groaned.

"But don't you like it big?"

"Shut up and give me the key."

Nozomi's grin only grew wider. Nico is pretty much concentrated to the valley where the key is hidden to see that Nozomi already pressed her knee to Nico's groin, teasing at a particular spot.

"Frustrated that you won't get your little call girl tonight already mhm?"

"S-Shut up!" Nico screamed. "N-Nozomi!"

* * *

xvi.

* * *

It is the Thursday night.

Usually Nico would show up on the doorway and Minalinsky would greet her with an utmost happiest face she could ever show. Indeed, she was happy to see Nico up close, not simply imagining the young executive by her side. The grey-haired woman would surrender at every attempt of Nico trailing her step within her body. She would always missed her touch, as fleeting as it might be. Nico would always do her many favors, their sweat will migle together as one, as she breathed and yearned for more and more of the petite woman's magic.

Minalinsky wore a special white one piece for this night, hoping that Nico would come home soon and they had the chance to meet eye-in-eye.

Eventhough she is just a mere toy, she would oblige.

Eventhough she is just a tool for her stress, she would still be delighted.

It is one am and raining still pouring hard outside.

Warriness start to seep through her bones.

Nico would notify her whether she is late, Nico would tell her if she would not coming home because of some emergency meeting, Nico would—

And the door suddenly swung opened, much to her horror. Minalinsky approached the front door to find that it is really Nico that entered the apartment.

But what that made her amber orbs stopped was that Nico's usually sleek shirt and suit were in complete disarray. There was a kiss mark on her neck, there were scratches over her neckline, there were a few buttons missing on her shirt, there was—

So that was it.

"M-Minalinsky? I-I thought you were asleep—"

Warms tears began to stream down to her cheeks. The grey-haired woman tried to choke back her sob but to no avail. She was okay if Nico ever treated her just a mere nothing but she couldn't help to feel her chest tightened, ached in stabbing pain and her whole body tensed as the reality slapped her harder than anything.

 _She was nothing but—_

"Minalinsky, I—"

"... I see that I was ... nothing for you," she sniffled. "I-It's better for me to disappear ... right?"

Nico called her name over and over to no avail as Minalinsky bursted outside, running to nowhere. Nico didn't waste anytime to chase the grey-haired woman down.

Rain still going down, having no sign of stopping—

* * *

xvii.

* * *

Nico kept her awareness high as she searched around the apartment area, forgetting the fact that rain drenched her expensive suit. That woman must've gone not too far, it is raining quite hard and it is very late at night. The raven-haired woman took a breath before continue her searching attempt, despite it would took hours to wander around aimlessly.

She really messed up everything.

She should apologize.

No, she _must_ apologize. She must tell her. She must—

(She must tell her something.)

Nico ran across a lonely city park a few meters on the south of her apartment block to catch a glimpse of grey and white sitting on the center bench, hugging her feet in the rain. She bit her lips, mentally groaned at her own stupidity and approached the woman there.

"Minalinsky."

She called, out-of-breath after the moment of running in the rain. The woman looked up, Nico could see that tears still there, in spite of all the droplets of rain that soaked her clothes and her face. Her expression was one of the void that Nico couldn't help but fell to the world of no words.

"Nico-sama ..." she said. "Just what do you think of me?"

Nico swallowed the dry lump in her throat.

"I-I'm okay if you only think me as a place to r-relieve your stress, but ..." she clasped her hands together on her chest. "It hurts ... i-it pains me to see that y-you are doing it not without me. It really makes me sad, I—"

Nico couldn't see this anymore. Not anymore. She raised Minalinsky's jaw and shut her complaints with a kiss. The time felt like stopped as she kept the contact there, relishing the mixed taste of salty tears, bland droplets of rain, softness of the lips, the fiery heat of her sadness, as well as a bit of sweetness lingered in the latter's tongue. The young executive of Yazawa Corporation pulled, keeping their distance short to see whether Minalinsky stopped crying or that she would struggle of that forceful action.

No.

She stayed still, mouth opened and breathless.

"Please, listen to me," Nico began. "I ... I love you, Minalinsky," she paused to calm her raised heartbeats. "Earlier, I was framed by my secretary and ... I was forced to do many things until she gave me the key to my office door and I could go home to see you."

Minalinsky felt her cheek heated up ever so slightly.

"I want you to be mine and mine only," Nico carressed the outline of the blossomed cheek. "I want to get to know you more, I want to know your real name, I want ... I only want to be with you, I really am."

Minalinsky averted her gaze, feeling her tensed body somewhat growing warmer and warmer each time Nico spoke up. Nico felt embarassed at how she phrased her words but she couldn't help to choose any other.

"Nico-sama, I ...," she replied, not bothering to look at those warm ruby orbs. "I'm sorry that I never tell you my real name. M-my name is Minami Kotori."

"Kotori, huh? A cute name that really suits you."

Much to her surprise, Nico get in contact to her lips again, a simple peck, and repeated her name a few times.

Kotori. Kotori. _Kotori_.

A little bird that stole her heart.

Nico took off her suit and wrapped it around Kotori's shoulder, at least it is warmer than only her white one piece in the weather like this.

"Let's go back home, Kotori, you will catch cold with only in that outfit."

* * *

xviii.

* * *

When they got back to apartment, Nico asked Kotori to sit down at the living room sofa. Their bodies were drenched completely because of the rain, and Kotori already shivered. There is a pang of guilt in Nico's heart seeing her lover gritted her teeth in coldness, and she instinctively wrapped her arms over the grey haired woman. Nico kept the hug still, her head stayed at the crook of latter's neck, blowing a hot breath on it and made Kotori jolted slightly.

"... Want me to warm you up?"

Kotori nodded numbly. She knew exactly what Nico meant by—

Nico faced the sitting Kotori and pressed their lips together. It was weak at first, a kiss that continously grew into more bewildered dance as Nico begged to go inside with her tongue. A moan escaped Kotori's lips as their tongue moved in a heated move. The scream within their lungs is what made them parted. Kotori stared at Nico with half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust and need.

Nico stripped Kotori off her white one piece. What Nico suspected was right that Kotori didn't had anything inside. She was _completely_ bare, just like that night when—

"I see that you always prepared when it is Thursday," Nico giggled as she kissed the woman's forehead. "I don't know whether I should feel happy or obliged to please you."

"G-Geez," she pouted. "I—I always loved your touch, you know."

Nico climbed up and seated on Kotori's lap, by this position, she is a few centimeters taller now, towering over Kotori's fully exposed body. She smiled sweet but menacingly as her fingers trailed down, took an awareness to every inch of the creamy pale skin of Kotori, making the woman shudder in pleasure as Nico's hand stopped midway on her abdomen area.

"Mhm, I wonder what should I give this honest girl a reward?" Nico's left hand cupped the soft flesh at Kotori's chest while the latter's shoved around the core. "Should I take it slow or—oh, you are this wet already, hmm?"

"I, it's because your kiss—nn—Nico-sama."

"I will be sure to take a good care of you, okay?"

Nico took a mouthful of nipple to her mouth, sucking and biting like a baby until it hardened. She repeated for the other one, and Kotori's hands circled on your body, while her body didn't seem will stop jerking and moaning Nico's name just yet. Nico took her time to reach the wet entrance down there, slowly moving her index finger in circles along the entrance, teasing and rubbing without bothering to go fast and reach her clit.

"Nico-sama, p-please don't tease me." Kotori whimpered, hips buckled to Nico's playful finger. Nico smirked as she used her thumb to accidentally press over her clit. "Hnn—Nico—sama—"

Kotori's insides is really hot and clenched faster than usual when Nico began to dip in and caressing Kotori's nub with her thumb. It was not long until Kotori screamed in high pitch, she squirted her juice out, stained Nico's white shirt and her fingers. She watched her lover bathed in her afterglow, not long before she raised her hand to unbutton Nico's shirt—

"I want you to feel good too, Nico-sama," she said in heavy breathing.

Nico pushed the wooden coffee table right behind her until it stumbled hardly backward, both of them fell as Kotori weighing her down, peppering kisses to her lips. Nico was startled by Kotori's sudden attack, but she couldn't help to do anything about it. However, the scenario of unbuttoning her shirt stopped as Kotori quickly navigating down, tossed Nico's pants aside and touched right to Nico's panties.

"Can Kotori eat you for tonight, Nico-sama?"

The tone was sweet, her expression was cute—

"You don't need to ask."

Kotori unconsciously licked her lips as she tossed the panties and came into contact with Nico's throbbing labia. She held Nico's hips while her tongue proceeded to lick her outer area, illicting throathy moans from the petite boss. The adventure continued, as the tongue traveled from the entrance, swirling to the way of her clit, slightly grazing the area gently with her teeth, keeping the juice flowing in steady amount—

"Koto—ri," she managed to stop Kotori before her climax got the best of her, she tried to sit up. "How about we ... come together?"

Kotori flushed by Nico's offer but she nodded nonetheless. Nico spread her legs more as Kotori crouched closer, brought their hips together until their warm and wet flesh collided against each other, resulting a shudder straight to Nico's groin. Kotori wasted no time to grind against her master and Nico followed suit, moaning each other names and trying to touch each other's nub as they grind. Nico picked up her pace, feeling that her climax is near. She caught a glimpse of Kotori's voice went in to more high-pitched one, Nico hoped that she could get Kotori to come with her—

"N-Nico-sama—I'm—"

"M-me too, Kotori."

They screamed, as the peak finally being reached and both of them fell to the floor, panted hard and exhausted. They stayed on the position for quite sometime, recovered from the heartrending climax. The floor is stained by their mixed juice, Nico would have to clean them up later.

"Nico-sama ..." Kotori called, her voice still hoarse. "Why don't we ... take a bath first? You will catch a cold because of the rain." _And the sex on the cold floor after being drenched in the rain, of course._

"That's a good idea," Nico agreed. "I don't want you to catch cold too, Kotori."

The grey-haired woman tried to hid her reddened face to no avail.

* * *

xix.

* * *

After a nice, warm bath, both of them laid their self on the bed, fingers intertwined against each other. They gazed at the ceiling in silence, enjoying at each other's presence and their closeness.

Kotori giggled, "Your hand is warm, Nico-sama."

"Mind calling me without –sama?"

"B-but I like to call you that."

"I'm no longer your customer, silly," Nico gave the bigger hand a squeeze. "I'm your lover now."

Nico never ceased to make her blush, didn't she?

.

.

.

"N-Nico," she tried. "Nico, Nico, Nico—"

"Stop that," she interjected, averted her gaze from Kotori "T-that's too cute for me to hear."

The grey-haired woman scooted closer to Nico, let the contact of their fingers loosened as she snuggled to the petite figure affectionately. Nico instinctively wrapped her hand to Kotori's back, pulled her closer.

"I'm having a day off tomorrow," Nico said with smile on her lips. "How about we go on a date?"


End file.
